Cacing dan Game (Side Story Untitled)
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Saat hujan turun, saat itu jugalah terungkap sisi lain si bungsu dan si sulung... {Maaf Isi gak sesuai Judul} -OneShot-


**Cacing dan Game**

 **Discalimer : Boboiboy** © **Monsta Studio**

 **Summary : Saat hujan turun terungkap sisi lain dari si bungsu dan si sulung... {maaf summary gak sesuai isi T.T}**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje abis, Typo anywhere, EYD ancur, humor garing de el el...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

Hari itu Gopal, Fang dan para Boboiboy bersaudara sedang berteduh di pinggir halaman sekolah tepatnya didepan gedung olah terjebak hujan. Setelah kegiatan ekskul selesai Gopal, Fang, Taufan dan Api mau langsung pulang tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. akhirnya mereka berteduh di depan gedung sekolah. Gempa dan Air yang baru ada perlu dengan guru olah raga juga ikut terjebak disana.

Setelah menunggu sekita 30 menit ,Gempa yang merasa bosanpun mengeluarkan handphone dan mulai memainkan sebuah game yang belum dia selesaikan. Saat itu dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Adik-adiknya yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas karena kakak tertua mereka sudah memasuki dunia lain dan mereka tau kalau Gempa tak akan mudah terusik bahkan walau ada gempa bumi sekalipun.

"Haaahhhh..." Gopal menghela nafas menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

"Kenapa Gopal?" Tanya Taufan disampingnya.

"Bosan lah. Hujannya gak reda-reda." Katanya.." Hei Taufan kita main sesuatu yuk." Lanjutnya.

"Main apa?" tanya Api yang memang sangat senang dengan permainan.

"Emm main apa ya?" kata Gopal lalu memasang pose berfikir.

"Gimana kalau kejar-kejaran?" Kata Taufan mengusulkan.

"Kejar-kejaran gimana lagi hujan gini." Kata Halilintar ketus.

"Yah mainnya keliling gedung olah raga aja." Kata Taufan.

"Boleh juga tu. Nah kita suit dulu siapa yang jaga." Kata Fang. Yang mulai tertarik.

"Ogah ah." Kata Halilintar

"Ayolah Hali." Pinta Taufan yang diikuti oleh Api, Gopal dan Fang.

" Haaahh yelah, yelah." Katanya Akhirnya menyerah juga. Lalu mereka berlima mulai suit.

"Yeeeyyy. Taufan jaga pertama" Ucap Api yang kemudian langsung berlari menjauh dari Taufan. Gopal, Halilintar dan Fang juga mulai berlari.

"Hahahaha awas kalian ya~" Kata Taufan mulai mengejar. Air hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah saudara dan temannya itu. Tak berapa lama dia malah tertidur. Gempa masih sibuk bermain game di handphonenya.

"Yeeeyy kak Api kena. Sekarang giliran kak Api yang jaga." Kata Taufan lalu mulai berlari.

Mereka berlima tertawa-tawa sangat keras termasuk Halilintar. Melebihi kerasnya suara hujan dan petir . Setelah beberapa saat Api mengejar Gopal tapi anak dengan tubuh gempal itu tak diduga mampu berlari sangat cepat dan diapun beralih menjadikan Halilintar sebagai targetnya. Dia terus mengejar adik bungsunya itu.

"Hahahaha Hali mau lari kemana kamu hahahaha..." Kata Api sambil berlari sudah tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang sudah basah karena hujan.

"ayo kejar aku kalau bisa weeekkk." Kata Halilintar berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba dia menyandung batu dan terjatuh menimbulkan suara keras. Bahkan Air yang terkenal sangat sulit bangun kalau sudah tidur bagaikan beruang hibernasi itupun sampai terbangun.

"Eh Hali kamu gak papa?" tanya Api mendekati Halilintar.

"Iya gak ap-" kata-katanya terputus saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menggeliat ditelapak tangannya. Halilintar melihat tangannya dengan gerakan slowmotion. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi saat melihat apa yang menggeliat ditelapak tangannya. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya sangat keras membuat semua orang (kecuali Gempa) terkejut.

"CACIIINGGGGG!" teriaknya. Halilintar langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kebalik tembok cina- eh maksudnya kebalik punggung Gopal. Semua orang cengo melihat tingkah Halilintar.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Halilintar yang terkenal sangat dingin, tempramental, cool dan mempunyai penggemar paling banyak itu takut dengan cacing. Seekor CACING. Selama ini kakak-kakaknya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Gopal dan Fang langsung mendapat ide. Gopal tiba-tiba memegang tangan Halilintar.

"Hei Gopal mau apa kamu! Lepasin!" Halilintar berusaha berontak.

"Taufan, kak Api bantu aku pegangin Hali." Kata Gopal. Taufan dan Api langsung paham maksud Gopal dan mereka membantu Gopal sambil menunjukan sebuah seringai ala iblis. Fang mengambil sebuah ranting dan menggunakannya untuk mengambil cacing dan mendekatkannya ke Halilintar.

"Hahaha Hali lihat apa ini" Kata Fang mendekatkan cacing itu ke wajah Halilintar.

"GYAAAAA, JAUHKAN ITU... JAUHKAN..." teriak Halilintar. Dia terus berontak wajahnya langsung pucat. Akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dari para penahannya. Sontak Halilintar langsung lari menjauh dari Fang. Fang yang masih memegang ranting yang ada cacingya itu mengejar Halilintar.

"GYAAAA PERGIIIII JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT..." kata Halilintar masih menjerit-jerit histeris. Air hanya menyaksikan adegan itu dengan wajah datar sambil menahan tawanya.

Karena sudah tak tahan akhirnya Air tertawa sangat keras sampai air matanya keluar. Mendadak Halilintar berlari mendekati Air dan Gempa. Dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik Air. Sedangkan Fang yang menejar Halilintar tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Gempa hingga dia terjatuh. Handphone yang dari tadi degenggam Gempa juga terlepas dari tangan si empunya handphone.

Seketika suasanya menjadi hening. Air dan Halilintar menatap horror kejadian itu lalu mereka lari kedalam toilet yang ada didalam gedung olah raga sementara itu Api dan Taufan langsung kabur melarikan diri untuk bersembunyi. Gopal dan Fang bingung menatap para Boboiboy yang langsung bersembunyi. Mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Lalu ...

"GAAHHHHH, SIAPA YANG BERANI GANGGU HAH...!" teriak Gempa mendadak membuat Gopal dan Fang tutup mulut eh maksudnya tutup telinga. Satu hal didunia ini yang paling ditakuti para Boboiboy bersaudara adalah saat Gempa yang sedang bermain game merasa terganggu, maka kakak mereka yang paling baik hati dan ramah itu akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai aura bagaikan iblis yang sangat kejam.

Perlahan Gempa mendekati Fang yang masih terbaring(?) lemah ditanah.

"Kau, kau beraninya ganggu aku hah!" kata Gempa lalu menarik kerah baju Fang dan menunjukan sebuah seringai bagai serigala yang kelaparan. Gopal sudah dari tadi kabur pulang.

"E-eh a-aku gak sengaja kak." Kata Fang gugup. Sejenak dia melirik kearah handphone Gempa yang terjatuh.

'Lho game itu kan…' batin Fang teringat kalau dia jga pernah memainkan game yang sama dengan yang sedang dimainkan Gempa. Lalu sebuah lampu imajiner muncul dikepalanya. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Gempa. Tak berapa lama Gempa melepaskan Fang dan kembali menjadi Gempa yang normal. Gempa lalu memungut handphonenya dan memasukkannya dalam kantong.

"Eh yang lainnya kemana?" Tanya Gempa setelah beberapa saat sadar bahwa disana hanya ada dirinya dan Fang.

"entah, Mungkin sudah pulang." Jawab Fang lega karena tidak jadi target amukan Gempa.

"Ya udah yuk kita juga pulang. Hujannya juga udah berhenti." Kata Gempa.

"Ayo." Lalu mereka pulang bersama sambil Gempa merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada Fang.

Iya, Gempa melakukan itu karena Fang bilang kakinya agak kesleo waktu jatuh tadi setelah menabrak Gempa.

Keempat Boboiboy yang masih bersembunyi kemudian keluar sambil tertawa. Taufan dan Api berhighfive karena berhasil merekam adegan saat Gempa mengamuk sampai Kakaknya itu pulang sambil merangkul si landak ungu.

"Wah, lumayan nih kalau disebarin." Kata Api.

"Tapi gimana caranya silandak ungu nenangin kak Gempa ya?" Kata Halilintar. Ketiga saudaranya hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu Taufan tak sengaja menemukan ranting yang tadi dibawa-bawa Fang lengkap dengan cacingnya.

"Hali~" katanya mendekatkan ranting itu kepada adik kembarnya itu.

Halilintar yang melihat hewan yang menggeliat itu langsung pucat. "GYAAAAAA... TIDAAAKKK JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAAATTT!"

Halilintar langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam yang disusul dengan Taufan yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Api dan Air juga ikut mengejar Halilintar dengan Api merekam adegan itu.

Omake

Sesampainya dirumah Halilintar langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri dikamar.

Tak berapa lama Taufan dan Api masuk rumah sambil cengengesan disusul Air yang masuk dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

Air bingung melihat keadaan rumah yang sunyi.

'Perasaan tadi kak Gempa udah pulang' Batin Air lalu mencari keberadaan kakaknya itu. Setelah beberapa saat dia menemukan Gempa sedang duduk dipojok ruang keluarga. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

"Kak Gempa kenapa kok senyam senyum gak jelas gitu?" tanyanya mendekati Gempa.

"Hehehe akhirnya aku bisa menang ke stage selanjutnya." Kata Gempa sambil menunjukan layar handphonenya ke Air. Disana terlihat game yang sedang dimainkan Gempa.

"Ini semua berkat Fang yang udah ngasih tau cheatnya." Lanjut Gempa.

'Oh~ jadi itu yang tadi dibisikan Fang. Pantas kak Gempa langsung jinak begitu.' Pikir Air.

Yah setidaknya Air sekarang tahu kalau Halilintar adiknya yang paling tempramental itu punya kelemahan yaitu takut dengan cacing dan dia sekarang juga tau cara mengendalikan kakaknya yang sedang emosi karena game. Tanpa sadar seulas seringai muncul diwajah Air.

FIN

 **Yahhh anggaplah ini sebagai selingan aja karena akhir-akhir ini sering hujan jadi banyak cacing juga dihalaman ruma terus muncul ide buat bikin ff gaje ini... dan maaf kalau masih sangat jauh dari sempurna maklum author baru... o iya disini aku mau menegaskan aja buat para flamer kalau memang kalian gak suka dengan ff yang dibuat para author di ffn ini yaudah kalian gak perlu baca ff mereka. kalau para flamers sekalian gak setuju dengan ide, sifat character dan sebagainya soh gak masalah dan menurutku sih ff itu merupakan dunia yang tercipta dari imajinasi author jadi ya terserah mereka mau bikin character di ff mereka jadi ooc dan lain sebagainya. itu adalah hak author... dan aku juga mau bilang terimakasih buat para flamers yang sempat baca ff yang menurut kalian payah ini.**

 **waahhh aku kok jadi emosi ya... hemmm sudah lah maaf kalau tiba-tiba jadi serius ya... abaikan yang diatas itu oke... akhir kata Review please...**

 **Famel**


End file.
